


Girl Power (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prepared for the wc_women_fest mini-fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girl Power (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the wc_women_fest mini-fest.

"Man! I Feel Like a Woman!" by Shania Twain


End file.
